iFuture
by Kiiraaax33
Summary: Sam & Freddie are a couple since 5 years. But what happens when Freddie's new CO-Worker Lindsay tries to steal Freddie from her? Seddie
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**iFuture**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own iCarly, Dan Schneider does. But I own Adam Field and Lindsay Harris_

_Sam is a little bit OOC I think :D_

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

**~Sam's POV~**

Today is a beautiful day in Seattle. Freddie and I live in a beautiful apartment in the bushwell plaza.

Yeah, that's right. Freddie and I are dating. For almost 5 years now. We are 21 now by the way.

We started dating in High school at the age of 16. And 1 year ago we moved together. Carly still lives with Spencer and Crazy still hates me for dating her precious son. She lives in bushwell too. She visits us almost every day. It's so annoying.

Anyway. Spencer is still an "artist" Carly goes to University of Washington, she studies management.

Freddie is the technical producer of my favorite show "Girly Cow" and I am the Personal Assistant of Freddie's Boss Adam Field.

Freddie and I are really happy together. If someone told me I would end up with nub I would punch them in face. But now I can imagine my life without him. Oh god how sappy.

"Good morning Honey" said Freddie and pulled me in a hug from behind

"Hey" I replied and kissed him "Ready for work?"

"Yeah sure let's go" He smiled "Today we will meet our new Runner"

"Ah yeah I remember what was her name?"

"Lindsay Harris"

"Ah yeah" I said "Well then let's go" I said

_**I know it's short, but it's just the epilogue**_

_**And I can tell you one thing.**_

_**Lindsay will cause a LOT of trouble !**_

_**R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2 : iWorry

**iFuture**

**Chapter 2 : iWorry**

_R&R_

**Sams POV**

We arrived at the Studio of Girly Cow. We went to the meeting room where Adam wanted to introduce this Lindsay Chick. Freddie and I sat by the table as a Brown haired Woman walked into the room.

"Hello everybody" she began her speech "My Name is Lindsay Harris, I'm 23 years old and I am your new runner. I come from Hollywood where I worked for the Dingo Channel's TV-Show Susannah Louisiana (Drake & Josh for the win ^.^)and I wanted something new, so here I am. I hope we all will get along and yeah I hope we will have lots of fun together" she smiled

After her speech everybody clapped. She is such a crawler. Yep I don't like her.

I was glancing at Freddie who was clapping too. He had a strange look on his face. He smiled at this Lindsay Chick and I really did NOT like this smile.

Before I was able to speak to him he went over to Lindsay.

"Hey my name is Fredward Benson, but everybody calls me Freddie. I'm the technical producer." He said politely

"Hey Freddie it's nice to meet you" She said smiling "And who are you?" she pointed to me

"Sam" I answered simply

I could see how Freddie rolled his eyes. "That's Samantha Puckett, but we call her Sam. She is Adams Assistant"

"And Freddie's Girlfriend" I added

"Ah okay it's nice to meet you too Sam"

"Yeah Whatever" I replied

"Sam" Freddie hissed "Sorry Lindsay she's not always like this"

"That's ok Freddie, don't worry." She was still smiling. That pissed me so off. "Anyway I'm going to meet Adam now, so see you two soon."

"What was that?" Freddie turned to me

"I could ask you the same thing. 'I'm sorry she's not always like this' why do you apologize? It seems like you wanna impress her" I said pissed

"Don't be silly ok? I just wanted to be nice. But you always have to be so rude to everyone" He said angry

"Oh sorry Sir if I'm so rude and such a bad person then why are you dating me ?" now I was really angry

"SAM" Freddie growled

"Don't Sam me"

"C'mon Sammy I really don't wanna fight ok? Please can we go now?"

"Okay"

We walked to Freddie's Office.

Yeah I was glad we didn't argued but I still had this strange feeling.

It seemed like Lindsay was flirting with Freddie and he didn't stop her, no he flirted too. I was really worried.

_**Yeah so that was the real first Chapter, the other one was just the epilogue. Now the Story really starts and from now on the chapters will be longer !**_

_**R & R :)**_


	3. Chapter 3 : iDon't like her

_iFuture_

_Chapter 3 : iDon't like her_

_R & R :)_

**~Sam's POV~**

The next morning Freddie and I went to work together.

I was in a good mood, after our little fight yesterday we made up last night and i really thought nothing could change my mood. Yeah i thought.

"Freddie. Good morning, how are you?" A very happy Lindsay squeaked.

"Hey Lindsay, i'm fine thanks, and you?" Freddie smiled

YUCK.

"I'm fine too thanks" She smiled happily "I was wondering if you would like to go to the cinema with me this evening"

WHAT? Who does she think she is? I mean i'm standing right beside Freddie and she knows i'm his Girlfriend. I was really shocked. She didnt even asked how i am. What a rude bitch.

"I'd Love to" Freddie answered

My face fell. "WHAT?" i screamed

"Come on she just moves to Seattle i just show her around, no reason to be jealous honey" he said to me.

I looked at him disbelived. I was speechless. I Sam Puckett was speechless.

i rolled my eyes and went to Adam's Office. Wow i never knew what a stupid ass Freddie could be.

**~Freddie'S POV~**

"ooh no now you have a fight with Samantha" Lindsay said

"naah don't worry we always fight. She can be mean sometimes but she can be nice to. I think she's just a little bit jealous, but no need to worry. So 8 pm ?" i smiled

"Yeah great, can't wait" she winked and went her office.

She's really nice. I can't understand Sam. I mean Lindsay is very polite and nice. Why does Sam has to be so rude?

Sometimes i wish Sam was more like Lindsay...

**~Lindsay POV~**

Ah yeah, Freddie Benson.

Handsome, smart boy. I can't believe he's dating a loser like this Sam Puckett. I mean she's not very pretty, she's not smart and she's rude and mean.

Freddie deserves someone better. Yeah, someone like me.

Yeah Freddie Benson will be mine.

Right now Freddie sees me as a friend. But i will change that.

I will do everything to seperate Sam and Freddie.

Freddie belongs to me.

Laughing i went to my office to work. I was very excited for my little date with Freddie.

_I hate Lindsay too guys ^^_

_And she will get even more evil in the next chapters :D_

_Sorry for the short chapter, i just wrote my last exams so from now on i can write more but i wanted to update so here a short chapter_

_R & R_


	4. Chapter 4 : iRealize

iFuture

Chapter 4 : iRealize

R & R :)

~Sam's POV~

After work i went home i didn't want to see Freddie or Lindsay any longer.

1 hour later Freddie came home from work.

"Hey" he said annoyed

"Hi" i said with no emotion

"So i'm gonna go now. To the cinema with Lindsay and after that we go to Pini's."

"Fine"

"Soooo.. don't wait for me"

"Don't worry, i won't"

He rolled his eyes and left our apartment.

Who does he think he is ? HELLO? I am his girlfriend and he's going on a date with his new co-worker? And everyone said i am the bad one in this relationship.

Everyone said i will be the reason this relationship won't last.

Surprise , surprise that Freddie Benson is the asshole in this Story.

I can't believe him. He acts like we aren't a couple, like he's in love with Lindsay.

A tear falls on my cheek. Crying i go to bed.

~Freddie's POV~

I feel really bad about this. I really don't wanna fight with Sam. I love her. But sometimes i wish she was normal like Lindsay. Sam can be very rude and boyish. I wish she would act more like Lindsay. I like Lindsay she's really nice.

I just hope Sam will calm down.

I arrive at the cinema and Lindsay is already waiting for me.

"Hey" i say as i went up to her

"Heey Freddie" she smiled and pulls me into a hug.

I feel kinda awkward to hug her. It's nothing compared to a hug of Sam.

Is this a mistake?

~Sam's POV~

I finally stopped crying. I started to clean the rooms up and made dinner.

After that i called Carly and told her what happened.

"WHAT?" she screamed "Did a bus hit him? What is wrong with him?"

"i Dunno Carls" i sobbed

"Awww Sam c'mon don't cry. He won't leave you. Freddie loves you. You know that. This Lindsay is way too normal for him" She tried to cheer me up

"And what if he falls in with her?" i ask

"I can't promise you anything Sam. I can just say. If he leaves you he will regret it for the rest of his life."

"Thanks Carls"

"Wanna come over? Sleepover, ham and girl stuff?"

"Yes please" i laughed.

So i went over to Carly's. I was so glad i had her.

We had a nice Girl's night. I was able to forget Freddie for a couple of hours.

~Freddie's POV~

It felt so wrong to sit next to Lindsay in the cinema.

I felt like Sam should be in Lindsay's position now. I realized how mad Sam was.

And now I understood it. I'm such a asshole.

I got up from my seat and was about to leave the cinema

"Where are you going Freddie?" Lindsay asked shocked

"This is wrong. I'm sorry" I left and went home. I hoped Sam would forgive me….

~Sam's POV~

"Hey" Carly suggested "How about you grab some of your stuff and live with me and Spencer until Freddie realizes his mistake?"

"Yeah sure. I'll be back in 30 minutes"

"Kay"

~Seddie's Apartment~

I put some of my stuff into my case when I heard a door. I thought it was Carly who wanted to help me.

"What are you doing with the case?" a shocked Freddie asked

R & R

! :)


	5. Chapter 5 : iMove out

iFuture

Chapter 5 : iMove out

**Hey Guys :) So in Germany the summer vacs started so now I have more time to update. Enjoy the new chapter**

**Love xx**

_~Flashback~_

_~Seddie's Apartment~_

I put some of my stuff into my case when I heard a door. I thought it was Carly who wanted to help me.

"What are you doing with the case?" a shocked Freddie asked

_~End Flashback~_

_~Sam's POV~_

I turned around

"I'm going to stay at Carly's for a while" I said calm

"WHAT? Are you F*cking kidding me? I left Lindsay alone to apologize and you move out without talking to me? I did nothing wrong. Why do you have to be so complicated? I really like Lindsay , she's nice, sweet, polite. She's the opposite of you. Why can't you be more like her?" After his last sentences he seemed to realize what he had just said to me.

"I'm sorry that I'm not how you want me to be. I thought you love me for who I am but I have the feeling that everything was a lie. Lindsay seems perfect for you. Good luck" With that I grabbed my case and went to the door.

"NO SAM!" Freddie ran after me "I didn't mean it. Sam please listen to me i-"

"No Freddie you listen." I interrupted him "I don't know you anymore. I don't know who you are. You are not the Freddie I fell in love with almost 6 years ago. You are a "new" Freddie. And I don't like the new Freddie. The Freddie I knew would have never tried to change me. He would have never gone out with other girls. If you see the old Freddie tell him I miss him. Maybe you should give Lindsay a chance. If you like her, be happy with her. I wish you all the best Freddie, because I love you. So if the old Freddie comes back, I would be happy if he called me. Bye" I barely smiled and closed the door behind me.

_~Freddie's POV~_

What happened? Sam left. She moved out. I messed up. Sh*t. What I said to her. I don't know why I said it. I don't want her to be like Lindsay. I don't want her to be girly. I love her the way she is. I need to fix this!

The next morning I went to my Boss. Sam's his assistant so I thought I could talk to her at work.

"Hey Adam. Do you know where Sam is?"

"What?" he laughed "Are you kidding me?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"You really don't know? You are her Boyfriend aren't you? She called me yesterday evening Freddie. She quit."

My face fell. I went home and didn't care about my work.

I called Carly "Hey it's me Freddie. Yes I know that I did everything wrong. Please help me. Make Sam come over so I can talk to her. Please Carly. Really? Thanks! You're the best. See you"

Great Carly promised me to help me. I heard the doorbell. Sam? I thought. Wow Carly's good.

I opened the door and saw…..

Lindsay

"Oh Hi" I said

"Hey Freddie" she winked

"So what's up?"

"Could I come in?" she asked

"eeeh yeah sure why not" I let her in

"soooo" I started

"Well after you dumped me last night I thought we could hang out today. You know? To make it up to me" she winked

"Please don't get me wrong, but I got in trouble for hanging out with you. Sorry but I don't wanna fight with Sam" I explained

"Sam Sam Sam" she said angry "What do you want with that bitch? She's ugly, rude and she's fat. You belong to me Freddie"

Before I could response, she crushed her lips on mine. After 5 seconds she pulled away.

She threw her shirt & jeans away. My eyes widened. Oh no I thought.

I tried to stop her but she ripped my shirt off and crashed her lips on mine again.

Suddenly the door opened.

SAM

"Hey Sam" Lindsay smiled

Sam looked at me shocked.

"Just because I said you should try it with her doesn't mean you have to call me over to show me you already f*ck her. And I thought that the real Freddie was back. Sorry for interrupting."

She slammed the door.

I pulled my shirt on and shouted at Lindsay "Get the fuck out of my apartment and out of my life. I don't wanna see you again."

"jeeez chill boy" With that she left.

I grabbed my keys and went after Sam.

**Dundundunduuuuuuun :D**

**Like it ? hate it? Love it? Tell me ! ideas?**

**And sorry for the gramma mistakes xD**

**R & R !**


	6. Chapter 6 : iDrive

iFuture

Chapter 6 : iDrive

_Hey guys, sorry that you had to wait but i was unsure if this should be the last chapter or if i should make a long story out of this :) So far i decided that this IS NOT the last chapter._

_But i would like to know your opinion. Should i end it and start a new story or would you like to read more chapters, so that this story will go up to (for example) 20 Chapters._

_Thanks in advance for telling me your opinion._

_As an excuse for the long waiting + the long AN this Chapter will be longer than usual._

_Enjoy. R & R_

* * *

**~Sam's POV~**

I couldn't believe it. I really thought that Freddie would fight for me.

But instead it seemed like he was already "dating" or "f*cking", call it whatever you want, this Lindsay.

How dare he ? I know i know. I said that he should try it with her. But did he really thought that i was serious when i said that? How can a boy be so stupid.

I went to our apartment because i wanted to talk to him. Because i can't be without him. Not even 1 hour.

I'm on the Highway right now. I guess you are wondering where i'm going.

Well, i don't know. I've been driving for 40 minutes now. I don't know where i will end up. But i hope it will be far away from this Sh*t.

**~Freddie's POV~**

I went to the Shay's apartment, i thought Sam woud be there.

But when Carly opened the door she said "I thought Sam was at yours?"

I didn't respond. I looked for her at her favorite bar and her favorite Restaurant. I didn't find her. She wasn't a her mom's and she wasn't in the park.

It was 10 pm. So i decided to go back home.

I assumed that she went to a hotel.

'She has to come back soon' i thought 'She quit her job so she won't be able to stay very long at a hotel'.

*beep* a textmessage. I prayed that it was from Sam.

"Carly" i sighed

# found her?#

# nope. plz call me when sam contacts u# i replied

# will do. dun worry. she'll b back#

#hope so. thx carlz. i owe u#

I tried to call Sam 5 more times before i gave up. I went to bed and slept.

At 1 am i woke up. I just can't sleep without Sam by my side.

I grabbed my jacket & my keys. I decided to look for her again. And i swore that i wouldn't go home without her.

**~Sam's POV~**

After 1 hour and 10 minutes I finally ended up in Olympia.

It's not that far away from Seattle but I needed a break. I checked into a motel. I had some money with me, so I could survive for at least 3 days. After that I had to look for a job.

In the morning I checked out and went to my car. I wanted to get out of Washington.

My target : Portland, Oregon.

It only took me 2 more hours to reach Portland. I checked into a hotel and called Carly.

I had to explain to her what happened.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey Carls it's me"

"SAM! Oh my god, where the hell are you? I was so scared something happened to you. Freddie's freaking."

"Sorry for scaring you Carly. But I can't handle this anymore. You have to understand me ok? I need some time for myself."

"Of course I understand you but where are you?"

"In Oregon I have to hang up now I will talk to you later"

"Wait Sam i-"

I hung up. Freddie was freaking? I laughed. Sure

**~Freddie's POV~**

I drove trough Seattle all night long. I looked everywhere for her.

The next morning I got a message from Carly.

#Sam's in Oregon. Dunno which city. Gud luck#

Oregon? What is Sam doing in Oregon?

Great I don't even know in which City she is. But I guess she can't be that far away from the border between Seattle and Oregon.

Let's drive to Oregon. I hope Adam won't kill me for not coming to work for 2 days…..

**~Sam's POV~**

After I put my stuff into the closet I went outside.

I walked around the city when I reached a restaurant.

There was a sign in the window "help wanted". That was my chance

I opened the door. It looked very fancy.  
"Can I help you?" A black haired woman asked

"Yes my name is Samantha Puckett and I'm here because of the 'help wanted' sign. I would like to apply for the job"

"Oh great. My name is Victoria Carter but everyone calls me Vicky. I'm the owner of Portland City Grill (it really excist^.^) Let's go to my Office" She said smiling

Wow she seemed really nice.

"Sit down please"

"Thanks" I said.

"So Samantha"

"You can call me Sam" I said

"Ok Sam" she smiled "Did you ever work as a waitress?"

"Not really I had a little restaurant back in high school. I worked as a personal assistant for a TV-Show Production in Seattle"

"Okay do you think you can work about 11 hours per day? We don't have regular working hours. It always depends on how many guests we have."

"That's no problem" 'More work = no time to think about Freddie' I thought

"Okay so your job would be to serve the guests from morning to noon and in the evening you would help out at the bar. Is that okay?"

"Yes perfect"

"Okay great I pay 2000 $ per month (I don't know if it's too much ^.^ in Germany it's a normal monthly pay) and of course you can keep your tip."

"Wow that's great" 2000$ was okay. Of course in Seattle I earned more and I had something from Freddie's money too but for the star it was okay

"So Sam do you already have a flat?"

"No currently I'm staying at a hotel"

"Well one of my employee lives in a living community and there is a free room. I could ask her if you want."

"Thanks Vicky, that would be awesome"

"Okay I will introduce you to the rest of the team"

We walked out of her office and went to the bar

"Hey Guys this is Sam she will be your new co-worker"

She introduced me to everyone.

There was Diana Adams, Gina Meyer & Hannah Jordan

"So Hannah do you still have the free room in your living community?" Vicky asked

"Yes. Do you want to move in Sam?"

"If it's cool with you" I answered

"Yeah sure, You seem very nice" She smiled

"Thanks" I smiled back. She reminded me of Carly. Dark hair, dark eyes and so lovely.

"Okay Sam. Wanna sign your contract?" Vicky asked

"Yes" I said

I think I made the right decision. Well, I hope so….

* * *

_So I hope you liked it :)_


End file.
